The most controverial video in 2015
by MiaMia2003
Summary: This is the story of Can Your Pet by Ethgoesboom with Chica and how her memorable moment came to be.


In the office

July 11th 2015…

Chica's P.O.V.

I was ready to record a let's play but I ran out of ideas of which game I should play, so I decided to do a little game jolt and search up games that catch my eye. A little while later I started to get a little bored and almost gave up until I came across a recommended game called, "Can your Pet". I thought that could be a good game to play because it's got chickens in it and I'm a chicken animatronic so that made sense. I got the game up and I called, "MiaMia2003? I found a game we can do!" She came rushing in like how Foxy would and got to her seat and asked, "Cool, what's the game called?" I showed her the screen saying Can your Pet and a chick on the main screen. She nodded in approval and got the camera to record. This is going to be an interesting let's play.

MiaMia2003's P.O.V.

I got the camera from the supply closet and carried it to the office and pressed record and went on with the let's play. When we pressed play, there was like a search bar with an egg in the middle. Chica realized as she said, "We can give it a name!" I didn't notice it before because I kind of got distracted by the egg on the screen. I exclaimed, "That's great! What should we name it?" Chica started to type "Bonnie" on the screen blushing a little bit while muttering, "I hope that's not creepy." I started to get a smirk expression and started to tease her saying, "Ooh, the ship online is real!"

Chica's P.O.V.

I jumped because the fact MiaMia2003 just shipped me and Bonnie together like she always does. I bet a lot of people in the comments are probably going to ship me and Bonnie too. I gave a punch in her arm and whisper shouted, "Shut up! That ship isn't real anyway so you didn't see anything from online okay?!" MiaMia2003 had a point there I sometimes blush when I walk past Bonnie and he would do the same thing as well. I mumbled, "Can we please just get on with the let's play and not bring the ship up anymore?" She muttered, "Okay jeez." She's my friend and all, but when she ships all of us like that, I sometimes wish these ships don't exist so it wouldn't be so awkward.

During the let's play…

MiaMia2003's P.O.V.

I was quiet mostly through the video because nothing much is happening right now until what looked like a bike popped on the screen. Chica looked down to see it and thought to herself which unfortunately came out loud, "There's a bicycle. Uh...can he ride a bike? Okay, let's try the bicycle I guess." I didn't notice it before at all because it was faded. When she clicked on it, it's all black and the bike turned upside down and then it was a saw and started slicing Bonnie apart. I covered my mouth without anything to say while Chica was speechless as well. She shouted, "Oh my god! What?! No! Bonnie wha- what?" Then loads of chicken meat came raining on the screen which caused Chica to gag while trying to say, "Oh god, that's so gross!" Then she started puking everywhere and on the keyboard by accident.

Chica's P.O.V.

MiaMia2003 went behind the camera and I fell to the floor because I was super weak and I couldn't get up. I shouted again, "What just happened-" Then I started to puke again and started coughing at the same time. I was super weak now and MiaMia2003 gave me a hand and helped me get up by grabbing me by the arms and got me to my seat. I moaned, "What is this?! Look at the screen it's so disgusting I can't even look at it. Oh, I feel so sick." And I was puking for the third time and I started to feel lightheaded almost like I was about to pass out. I started to moan again, "I can't even look at that!" Then I noticed men singing in the background. "They're singing a song about this?! What is going on?!" Mia started shouting, "I don't know! It was super disgusting though." Good thing she didn't get sick because of this. She's strong against these things like Surgeon Simulator and other gory games.

MiaMia2003's P.O.V.

I asked Chica, "Who recommended you to play this game? Don't ever trust a recommended game again in the future." She covered her beak with her hand to keep her from puking again and we saw the meat fall into a can and Chica exclaimed, "Oh no, they put him in a can!" I noticed the title again and I got super annoyed along with Chica and she said in a sarcastic tone, "Oh, can your pet. Ha. Ha. I get it!" I got super concerned and I fretted, "They canned Bonnie! Someone's gonna eat him!" Chica's face started to turn green and uncovered her beak and groaned to the audience, "Guys, I need to lie down for a second because that was so gross." I couldn't really blame her, I also can't believe Chica had to be exposed to this. She tried to do her outro but it didn't work. She started like this, "Please like this video if you-" Chica started to puke for the fourth time as she continued, "Liked it, please subscribe to the channel-" I helped her out by saying, "And we'll see you guys next time." Chica tried to do her catchphrase but couldn't when she said, "Leeeeeet's-" She puked for the sixth time.

Chica's P.O.V.

I started to feel super dizzy after MiaMia2003 finished the recording and I fainted on the floor almost hitting my head on the chair. She started to panic and got Freddy and Foxy into the office finding me on the ground, and puke everywhere including on the keyboard. Freddy picked me up and assured MiaMia2003, "Chica will be okay, she just needs some rest and it'll look like it never happened." Foxy recorded and did his intro and explained, "Sorry about the technical difficulties guys, Chica experienced a sickening, graphic, and morbid game. I'll see you guys next time when she's feeling okay and will back on her feet in no time. Bye mateys!"


End file.
